walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of the Beholder
"Eye of the Beholder" is the first episode of Season 3 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the twenty-second episode overall."Fear The Walking Dead - Episode 3.01 - Eye of the Beholder - Promo, Promotional Photos + Synopsis" 24 May 2017, SpoilerTV, Retrieved on 29 May 2017 Plot Synopsis Armed soldiers drag Madison, Travis and Alicia past dismembered corpses into a military fuel depot. Travis is carted off to a different destination than Madison and Alicia. Soldiers bring Travis to a barrack and measure his height and weight. Travis watches as soldiers shoot a prisoner in a bathroom. He’s then taken to a holding area where he sees Nick, along with a wounded Luciana. Travis sidles over to Nick and quietly informs him that Madison and Alicia are also at the depot. Troy, the soldier in charge at the depot, enters a locked office where Madison and Alicia are being held. He offers them tea and seems hospitable, until he starts interrogating them. Madison explains to Troy that she’s looking for her son, Nick. Madison then demands to know where they’ve taken Travis. Troy avoids answering, but promises to let them go once he’s finished “processing” them. Troy joins his soldiers in the barrack bathroom, which is being used as a secret lab for Troy’s men to test Infected resurrection times. Troy stares into the vacant eyes of a dead body, waiting for him to turn. The Infected turns, and the soldiers settle their bets. In the storage room, Troy questions Travis about his connection to Madison, and his ethnicity. He’s impressed by Travis’ Maori “warrior” heritage. Travis tells Troy that Luciana is dying. Troy shrugs and declares that “everyone here dies.” Madison searches the office for a weapon. Alicia gives her a knife that she hid in her boot before they were taken prisoner. A fellow prisoner, Steven, asks Travis to help plan an escape. Their conversation is interrupted when soldiers take them to the “lab.” Travis, Nick, Luciana and Steven sit in a line as the next victim is dragged to the wall and shot. Madison watches over Alicia as she sleeps, we see in her eyes that she is planning her next move. Steven tells Travis they can escape the depot via sewer tunnels that lead to the border. Travis agrees to help. The bored soldiers amp up their sick game by shooting two victims at once. Nick is next in line. Troy takes notes in a journal as he watches Madison and Alicia sleep. Madison wakes up and asks Troy if Travis is dead. Troy doesn’t answer. She tells Troy that she loves Travis’ life more than her own. Willy and his comrade bet on which corpse will turn first. Travis convinces them to shoot him next, instead of Nick. As they chain him up, he attacks Willy and throws the other soldier at a freshly turned Infected. Travis, Nick, Luciana, and Steven escape. Troy tells Madison that they’re getting ready to evacuate the depot. He offers to release Travis if she and Alicia travel home with him. They hear a gunshot outside. Troy runs out of the office and locks the door behind him. Troy’s men fire at Travis, Nick, Luciana, and Steven as they flee the barrack. The soldiers are gaining on them, so Travis tells Nick and Luciana to go on without him. Steven leads Nick and Luciana to a sewer grate. Nick helps Luciana down, then follows behind her. Steven is shot up by the soldiers before he can descend. Willy slits Steven’s throat, and throws his body into the sewer, ensuring that he will turn and find Nick and Luciana. Troy orders his men to take Travis to the pit. Nick and Luciana make their way through sewer tunnels. Luciana urges Nick to leave her so that he can go on unburdened. He refuses and tells Luciana he will never leave her behind. Troy returns to the office and Madison attacks him with the knife, but Troy knocks the weapon out of her hand. She grabs hold of a spoon and plunges into his eye socket. Madison tells Troy if he tries to break away he will lose his eye. Madison yells for Alicia to find Travis and a vehicle. Alicia sprints outside and hides between parked military vehicles. She scans her surroundings, searching for where they might have taken Travis. Nick kicks down another sewer grate only to find a horde of Infected on the other side. He and Luciana flee back inside the tunnel. The horde follows. Soldiers throw Travis inside a pit of Infected. The soldiers watch as the Infected approach Travis. Madison drags Troy outside, holding the spoon in his gouged eye, as armed soldiers surround them. Troy tells the soldiers to back off. Soldiers bet on Travis’s survival as he battles Infected in the pit. Alicia hides in a truck as the soldiers pack for the impending evacuation from the base. Using only cinder blocks and the surrounding walls as weapons, Travis kills all the Infected in the pit. From above, Willy tells Travis he’s impressed, then decides to up the ante. He unlocks a cell inside the pit, unleashing more Infected on Travis. Jake, Troy’s brother, arrives and urges Madison to release Troy. He acknowledges that Troy probably brought this on himself, but she’s surrounded and has no where to go. Madison releases Troy. Troy retaliates by lunging for Madison. Jake intercepts, and demands to know where Madison’s family is. Troy admits that Travis is in the pit. Undead Steven attacks Nick in the tunnel. Alicia hears Nick’s cries, and follows the sound to the sewer grate. She peers down and sees Nick and Luciana below. Steven is on top of Nick and about to overtake him. Alicia drops her knife down and Luciana kills the Infected. Soldiers apprehend Alicia before she can reconnect with Nick. Troy brings Madison to the pit, where they find Travis surrounded by brained Infected. Travis gets out of the pit and attacks Troy, but he’s quickly restrained. Soldiers bring Alicia to Madison, followed by Nick. The Clark family reunites. Jake offers to take Travis, Madison, Nick, Alicia and Luciana to his family’s ranch. It’s safe there, and Jake assures them that Troy will behave. Madison and Travis reject the offer. Jake scolds Troy for killing innocent people. Troy insists he was conducting research and says that their father would understand. Jake informs Troy their father sent Troy here for a reason, “Cast one out to protect the many.” Back in the lab, Willy investigates a thumping sound coming from vent. He opens the vent and rats pour out. When it seems all the rats are out, Willy is grabbed by an Infected and pulled through the wall. Madison and Jake hear gunshots nearby. Infected have breached the gates, and the soldiers are scrambling to keep them back. The compound has been compromised, chaos ensues. Madison and Nick fight the Infected, while Travis and Alicia help Luciana into a helicopter. Troy arrives in a truck and urges Madison and Nick to hop on board. The helicopter takes off with Travis, Alicia, and Luciana while Madison and Nick depart in a truck with Troy. Troy tells Madison that they’re all going to the same destination. From the helicopter, Travis looks down and spots the truck on the road. He assures Alicia that Madison and Nick are safe. Other Cast Co-Stars * Brennan Keel Cook as Sleeping Guard * Graham Sibley as Next Victim Uncredited * Hugo Armstrong as Vernon Trimbol Deaths * Mrs. Otto (Confirmed Fate) * Steven (Alive and Zombified) * Willy * At least 4 unnamed captives * At least 1 unnamed militiaman Trivia * First appearance of Troy Otto. * First appearance of Jake Otto. * First appearance of Charlene. * First appearance of Blake Sarno. * First appearance of Vernon Trimbol. * First (and last) appearance of Steven. * First (and last) appearance of Willy. * This episode was aired alongside "The New Frontier". * Danay Garcia (Luciana) is listed under "Starring" after being listed under "Also Starring" in the previous season. * Daniel Sharman (Troy), and Sam Underwood (Jake), are now listed under "Starring". References Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premieres Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes